1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cameras capable of recording photographic information and printing apparatuses therefor, and more particularly, to a camera capable of recording photographic information, which and are capable of recording environmental data upon photographing onto a film which has a magnetic information memory section, and a printing apparatus therefor.
2. Related Art And Prior Art Statement
Many cameras capable of recording environmental information or the like upon photographing have conventionally been proposed. For example, a camera for recording a photographed image, capable of recording temperature information is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. HEI 4-70725 (70725/1992), which is characterized by comprising a temperature sensor, recording means for recording temperature data which have been obtained from the temperature sensor, and recording control means for recording the temperature data to the recording means in correspondence to the photographed image.
Further, a camera for recording a photographed image, capable of recording humidity information is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. HEI 4-70726 (70726/1992), which is characterized by comprising a humidity sensor, recording means for recording humidity data obtained from the humidity sensor, and recording control means for recording the humidity data to the recording means correspondingly to the photographed image.
Meanwhile, in recent years, a film (a film having a magnetic information memory section) having a magnetic information memory section on a photographic film has been proposed, and technical means has also been proposed for recording environmental data relating to the aforesaid photographing onto the magnetic information memory section.
By the way, in the technical means which has been proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. HEI 4-70725 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. HEI 4-70726, means for recording the humidity information or the temperature information has been proposed. However, the memory means is not one which records data relating to atmospheric pressure or altitude or height, onto a film having a magnetic information memory section. Moreover, of cameras capable of photographing in water, a camera capable of recording water-pressure information or water-depth information has not yet been proposed.